kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP05 (Slayers)
Escape! Fishman of the Flames, Nunsa! (Japanese: Escape! 炎ほのおの半魚人はんぎょじんヌンサ!, lit. Escape! Honō no hangyōjin Nunsa!) is the fifth episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 5, 1995. Synopsis Zelgadiss and his two minions watch over Lina, when she finally awakens, tied to the ceiling. Rodimus is standing guard outside. They tell her about how Gourry abandoned her, and asks her about the location of the Orihalcon statue. Zelgadiss figures out that she doesn't have it, and must have given it to Gourry. Lina then tells him she did a protection spell on the statue so that no magic whatsoever could locate it. Lina whispers... "The Orihalcon statue..." and Zolf leans in. Lina screams in his ear, which pisses him off. Zolf calls for Noonsa, a fish man, to kiss her. Noonsa does a deep kiss (which is putting her whole head into his mouth), and she is very disgusted about it. Lina kicks Noonsa away and starts to call Zolf a third-rate wizard, which really pisses him off now. He gags her, and starts to call her names (a fifth-rate wizard, a boobless girl, a girl with ugly hair) and she screams for him to stop. Gourry wanders to the next town and sees a girl who looks like Lina. He approaches her, and sees it's definitely not Lina (the girl's breasts were too large). The girl calls him a pervert, and slaps him. In a bar-like place, Gourry recalls the events yesterday, and wonders why the guys he was fighting just stopped, and turned their backs. Gourry then finally figures out that they must have captured Lina, and that's why she isn't with him! While Zelgadiss' minions are sleeping, Zelgadiss wakes up from a nightmare he was having. It was about how Rezo, the Red Priest turned him into what is he today, after wanting power when he was an early teen. Lina wakes up to Zelgadiss staring at her. He cuts her loose, and he escapes with her. They stop by at a lake, where Lina drinks water. Lina then gets captured by Noonsa, who was in the lake. Zelgadiss gets antsy when Lina doesn't surface quickly, and decides to take care of Noonsa who picked a fight with Lina. Zelgadiss traps Noonsa in the bubble he was in when he got in the lake, and uses a fireball to take care of him. Lina and Zelgadiss run away. But Rezo is in front of them. What does this mean for the heroes? Major events Debuts * Noonsa Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Zolf * Dilgear * Rodimus * Noonsa * Rezo Spells * Raywing (Zelgadiss) * Fireball (Zelgadiss) Trivia * Noonsa's first and final appearance in the first three series (though his dead body is shown in the next episode and in an eyecatch along with Rahanimu in episode 24 of Slayers TRY). He reappears in a flashback in Slayers EVOLUTION-R. * Noonsa is the only henchmen of Zelgadiss that is introduced and killed in one episode (Dilgear had four episodes while Zolf had nine and Rodimus had eight, not counting flashbacks). * We are given clues to how Zelgadiss became a chimera. Apparently, Rezo had something to do with it (though we don't find out the full story until the next episode). * The first time we see Zelgadiss as a human (though it was only in a dream). * In the original novel scene, Zolf actually wants Noonsa to rape Lina, but this has been censored into a kiss in this episode (and in the official English novel translation as well). Originally, the joke was that Noonsa expected Lina to lay eggs for him to fertilize. ** Interestingly, a similar joke is used instead in the radio drama found on the season's OST CD Slayers Etcetera ② (Track 19 "Scene 3 ～ Lina and the Gang Have a Meal"), where another fishman wants to force both Amelia and Lina to lay eggs for him as well. Apparently, the production staff faced less constraints concerning the material they could put on the CDs compared to the anime. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Zelgadiss Graywords - Daniel Cronin * Zolf - Stan Hart * Dilgear - Jimmy Zoppi * Noonsa - ??? * Rodimus - Junior Ringenbach * Rezo - Charles Rolfe * Town Girl - Jessica Lauren Category:Slayers episodes